STPC22
is the 22nd episode of Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure and is the 755th episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary It's Tanabata and Hikaru's father comes back for just one day. On top of that, it's Lala's birthday, so the girls and Hikaru's family get together for a barbecue to celebrate. Major Events *Hikaru's father, Youichi, appears for the first time. *All five Cures transform together for the first time. *Cosmo performs the Gemini version of Rainbow Splash. Synopsis Today is July 7th, and it's a very special day for many reasons. First of all, the girls have finished repairs on the rocket after last episode's battle. Second, it's Tanabata, the one day of the year when the mythical Orihime and Hikoboshi reunite, as Hikaru explains Lala. Third, it's Lala's birthday, much to the others' surprise. Finally, Hikaru's father is coming home from work at long last, and much to the girls' surprise, he sees Fuwa and is delighted by her. The only problem is that Yuni is absent, but Prunce thinks she'll show up when nobody expects it. Much like Hikaru, Hikaru's dad loves aliens and cryptids, and he wastes no time in studying Fuwa, Prunce, and Lala up close. He even shares her catchphrase. In fact, the reason he's gone most of the time is because he travels around the world researching aliens. Hikaru begs her dad to keep the aliens a secret from the rest of the world so that they don't have to leave Earth. After some hesitation, he agrees, much to Prunce's surprise. Hikaru's dad tells Elena and Madoka that his name is Hoshina Youichi. Madoka recognizes him and tells him that she's a huge fan of his book, Cryptid Folklore and Human Psychology, because it was in her father's study. When they enter the house, Hikaru's mother and grandmother are delighted to see Youichi. However, when Youichi greets his father, Hikaru's grandfather, he doesn't respond. Hikaru thinks it's because her father was too informal, but her grandfather says that that wasn't the problem and storms off. Youichi then offers to walk the dog, Yeti, while the rest of the family prepares a barbeque to celebrate Lala's birthday and Youichi's return. While they're preparing for the barbeque, Lala asks why Hikaru's dad only visits once a year. Hikaru explains that he used to live with the rest of the family. He wanted to study cryptids around the world, but his job as a university professor didn't let him travel much. Additionally, he didn't want to abandon his wife and daughter. But one night, Hikaru noticed that he wanted to pursue his dream of researching cryptids and told him that he should travel around the world so she could find out more about them. Hikaru's mom agreed, but her grandfather was set against it. Nonetheless, he left and began his new career as a cryptid researcher. Elena asks if she misses him. Hikaru says she does sometimes, but his letters and photos from all around the world make up for it. Then, Hikaru's mother and grandmother come out with food. Hikaru's hungry, but her dad hasn't come back yet, so they can't start the barbeque. Lala remembers that she brought donuts, so she goes inside to get them. She comes across Hikaru's grandfather, Harukichi, who can't find anything to eat in the refrigerator. Lala asks if he's going to join the others for the barbeque. Harukichi's stomach rumbles, but he says that he's fine without the barbeque. Lala sits down with Harukichi and shares her donuts with him. He asks if her parents are worried about her living so far away. Lala explains that in her country, she's already an adult. Harukichi says that parents worry about their children no matter their age. This causes Lala to realize that Harukichi is worried about his son, much to his chagrin. Harukichi refuses to elaborate and instead thanks Lala for the donuts and leaves. When Lala tells Hikaru that Harukichi went outside, Hikaru and the others go search for him. Harukichi is at the space observatory. Sorami Ryoutarou finds him and asks why he isn't at home greeting his son. Harukichi refuses to answer and instead asks himself if he raised Youichi wrong. Ryoutarou has to leave him be because the observatory is busy since it's Tanabata. Harukichi walks away as Yuni watches in secret. When Harukichi walks into the woods, he's suddenly ambushed by several Nottorei commanded by Tenjo. After hearing him scream, Hikaru and her friends run to his location to find that he's been turned into a giant Nottorei. When they're about to transform, Yuni suddenly joins them, causing Prunce to wonder where she was the whole time. The group transforms to fight. Harukichi shoots lasers out of his glasses, but Cure Milky, Cure Soleil, and Cure Selene distract him by getting him to shoot at them. Cure Star gets close and sees that within the Nottoeri's body, Harukichi blames himself for raising Youichi wrong and bringing grief onto Hikaru and her mother. He gets so sad that he shoots his lasers without abandon and almost hits Tenjo and the Nottorei. He then shoots a laser at Star, who blocks it with a shield. Harukichi shouts that family should always stick together, but Star says that that's not true and that she loves seeing her mother and father do what they love. She then dispels the laser, so Tenjo powers Harukichi up with her fan. Harukichi blasts lasers that knock Star, Milky, Soleil, and Selene away from each other, so they can't use Southern Cross Shot. Fortunately, Cure Cosmo takes Milky's Gemini Star Color Pen when she isn't looking and uses it to perform Gemini Rainbow Splash and purify Harukichi. With the battle won, Tenjo teleports away. Star thanks Cosmo for defeating the Nottorei, but Cosmo is already gone. Then, the other four Pretty Cures see Youichi running towards them, so they put the unconscious Harukichi on a bench and get out of sight. As Youichi makes sure Harukichi is okay, Harukichi wakes up and starts to walk home. Youichi helps him walk despite Harukichi protesting that he's fine by himself, all while Hikaru and her friends watch happily. That evening, everyone is eating together, even Harukichi. Hikaru makes a toast celebrating Lala's birthday and Youichi's return home. After dinner, Youichi looks at the stars with his wife and daughter and says that the sky is very beautiful here, and that no matter where he is, the sky will always lead him home. Meanwhile, Lala points out to Harukichi that Hikaru looks happy. Hikaru and Youichi marvel over a picture of an alleged cryptid together while Hikaru's mom struggles to make out the tiny speck that is the cryptid. Harukichi silently smiles and walks away. All the while, Yuni watches from the roof of the Hoshina household. The next morning, as Youichi is about to leave again, the whole family watches, though Harukichi soon leaves in a huff. Hikaru's mom points out that Harukichi did at least come out to see him off. As Harukichi enters the house, the other Hoshinas wave goodbye to each other as Youichi sets out once again. Characters Pretty Cures *Hoshina Hikaru/Cure Star *Hagoromo Lala/Cure Milky *Amamiya Elena/Cure Soleil *Kaguya Madoka/Cure Selene *Yuni/Cure Cosmo Mascots *Fuwa *Prunce Villains *Tenjo *Nottorei Secondary Characters *Hoshina Youichi *Hoshina Terumi *Hoshina Harukichi *Hoshina Youko *AI *Sorami Ryoutarou *Yeti Trivia *The episode's airdate coincides with Lala's birthday. Constellation Fortune Telling Gallery :Main Page: STPC22/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure episodes Category:Star☆Twinkle Pretty Cure Category:Episodes